Problem: What is $\lvert 6.8 \rvert$ ?
${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ The distance from $0$ to $6.8$ is $6.8$, which equals the absolute value.